Twenty years later
by CzarnaBastet
Summary: Bunch of stories about whole NewDirection and what happend to them after they finish high school. Stories aren't in chronological order...
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, here we go. I'm obssesed with idea of stories about whole NewDirections and what happend with all of them after graduation. This will be my place to put bunch of those stories. Some Finchel, Quick, Bartie, Tike... some New York stuff and some about Lima. I hope you'll like it.

And again- thank you Kasia!

* * *

><p>'Daaaaad! It hurts!'<p>

Finn leant against the door-frame and laughed.

'Brush your teeth, go on.' - he came closer and looked at the mirror where he could see them both. 'If a tooth fairy is about to come, you need to leave her clean teeth, right?'

He looked at Chris, who was fidgeting, trying to brush his teeth.

'Done!' - the boy turned around, begrimed with a toothpaste.

'Your mum's going to kill me. I shouldn't have let you do this!' Finn laughed and turned a tap. 'Come here, you rascal.'

'Daaaaad! If I'm youl age, I'll have a wive, too? And will be just as you ale now?'

Finn tried not to laugh this time, but his son asked so many questions like that, making his parents a little bit confused.

'Take it, we need to towel you dry.'he lifted his Chris and put him on the ground 'When you're older, girls won't fight their feelings back, and you'll find the one you'll love forever.'

'And I'll be soooo tall as you!' he flung his arms around dad's neck and gave him wet kiss.

Finn was sure Chris was the cutest accident ever happened to him. And the youngest one. Actually, only he was a child. The other two, well, they were not children anymore.

'Why do you try to ruin my life?' Annie run upstairs, passing the bathroom.

'Stop overreacting! Put the black one on!' Rachel followed her, shouting, too.

Finn and Chris looked at each other.

'You knew it's my favourite! I need it tonight!'

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I wash your clothes so that you have something clean to put on!' the woman shouted and stood in a bathroom.

'Did I miss something?'Finn raised his eyebrow and looked at his wife.

'She's going out with Daniel.' Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at her son. 'Clean and fresh? Go to bed, then.'

'But, hello, why I don't know about it?'

'You don't need to know about her every single date, with her boyfriend.'she scowled, stroking his cheek.

'I'm not so sure about that... Wait... For God's sake, how old she is? Twelve?

'Fifteen, Finn, fifteen.'

'Daaad, I'll nevel go on dates!' the boy hugged his dad, once again wetting his cheek with kiss, and went out with his mum.

_His daughter is fifteen and, since a month, dating this Daniel. What's worse, he's Evans's son._

This thought struck Finn quite hard. Hard enough to move to Chris's bedroom.

'Rach, can we talk for a sec?'

'Shh...'she stroked boy's head, kissing his forehead and closed the door. 'What's going on?'

'I don't like it.' he looked at her, when they finally had sit on their bed. 'I don't like it, at all.'

'She's fifteen, Finn! Don't you remember...'

'Yes, I do remember! And I won't let a horny guy date my little girl! Yet...'he paused, seeing his wife laughing out loud.

'I love you, you know? But...' she kissed him. '...you need to stop. Besides, you didn't freak out when Danny started dating girls...'

'But... But Annie...' he looked at her, not knowing what to say. 'Where're they going?'

'To the cinema.' she stood up, smiling. 'I'm going to iron her clothes, otherwise, there'll be hell on earth.'

_To the cinema. It's not bad, right?_

Ohh, what a lie. His daughter is going to the cinema with a boy. To dark, probably cramped, room, where nobody will see them.

He and Rachel... He exactly remembered what they were doing in the cinema.

Annie had so many features Rachel had, too. It scared him sometimes. But, maybe it is ok...

_Maybe..._

'Mum, where's the blouse?' he heard. 'I'm going out in a minute and, as always, I can't find anything in this house!'

'Ann, stop it!' Finn couldno't take it anymore. 'Don't act like a hysterical woman.'

'You don't understand!' she threw her arms up, went downstairs and started to look for her mother.

_Teens._

'Why is she freaking out again?' Danny opened the door and looked at his father.

'Your sister is going on a date' Finn frowned and moved to the stairs, passing his eldest son.

'With Evans?' the boy smirked. 'There are gonna be beautiful grandchildren.'

Finn turned around and managed to pat him on the back, before Dan made any move.

'Don't even say that!'

The boy laughed out loud and shut the door.

_God, why they all grew up so fast! Why can't they be so cute and funny as Chris?_

He went downstairs to the kitchen and took out a beer. He didn't even have time to open it, when Quinn and Puck appeared in front of him.

'Where's Rachel?' she asked unceremoniously and without any welcome.

'I'm glad to see you, too...' he looked at them, quite curious. 'Rach's ironing some clothes for my teenage daughter, who, apparently, thinks washing her clothes is an attack on her personal freedom.'

Puck laughed quietly and sit by him.

'Rachel!' Quinn shouted one more time and pulled up a chair.

'What's going on?'

'I needed to come with him, because I'm done. Maybe you two will reason with him, because he doesn't listen to me.'

'What's this all about?'Finn felt a little bit confused.

'About this trip!' Quinn looked at him as if he was an idiot.

'Oh, no.'

'Rach?'

'Mum, it's time for me!' they heard Ann's voice and the smack of the door.

'Wait!' Finn run to the front door but it was too late.

Confusion created very quickly and Finn saw Rachel and Quinn exchanging looks.

'Can anybody initiate me into this?'

'Kids are organizing this trip at the beginning of the summer...' Rachel started, uncomfortably. 'You know, they want to go to this house Merc and Sam bought some time ago... It'll be only one weekend.'

'And?'

'And they want to go in two weeks time.'she finished, waiting for his reaction.

'Kids?'Finn knew he already don't like this idea.

'Yes, your daughter and Evans, too.' Puck barged in, crossing his arms. 'And they want us to agree. I must, voluntarily, let Beth go for a weekend, to a house, with a bunch of teens, where half of them are boys, who are at the age when they don't use their brains, but something else!'

'Stop! Both of you.' said Quinn, purple on her face. 'You act like they're going with perverts, who're waiting to take their virginity away!'

Finn and Puck looked at each other, and then at their wives.

'Seriously? Are you kidding me? Are you so naïve?' Finn couldn't believe his ears.

'Mum, auntie.' Dan went uncertainly to the kitchen. 'Dad's right... I mean, it's not that I know something in this subject... 'he became a little bit nervous. 'But... Neither Evans, nor any other guy will come close to my sister.'

'Oh my God, what's going on?' Rachel laughed and came to her son. 'You know Annie will be mad?'

'Yes, I saw her mad today, talking about the blouse. That's going to be fun.'Finn drunk some beer. 'She's exactly like her mother at the same age.'

'Finn Hudson, you better watch out!' she gave him _this_ look.

'Rachel, come on. Beth argued with me today, only because our dog decided to take and hide her skirt in its bed. And of course it was my fault.' Quinn frowned and looked at her friends. 'You really won't agree on this trip?'

'Q, do I need to remind you of fifteen-year-old me?' Finn looked her straight in the face and giggled. 'None of you was a teenage boy, so let it go.'

'For you, there are only romances, romantic evenings and these kinds of stuff.' Puck leant on a table-top. 'And for those little bastards, it's all about fucking...'

'Puckerman!'

'What? It's true.'

Sometimes Finn dreamt of moving out on a desert island. This desire was even stronger when Annie had her fits of anger, or when Chris couldn't sleep at night and woke up every second, or when Danny was coming back home drunk. But, all in all, he wouldn't change any second of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another look at future!Finchel and Quick. And some children.

And like always- Kasia I love you, girl!

* * *

><p>'Anyway, can you hear me?'Finn tried to cut through his friend's laugh. 'She's dating this little Evans!'<p>

'Stop yelling.'Rachel looked at the kitchen door. 'They'll hear us...'

'I hope so!'

'Oh, stop being so tense.' Noah took a gulp of beer, still laughing like crazy.

'Maybe I should check what's up there, huh?' Hudson looked at his wife, clearly concerned. 'I hope they didn't lock the door... Rach?'

'Will you calm down, for God's sake?' she leant her head against a hand. 'Put yourself in their position... Remember the times when you were sixteen and could spend some pleasant moment, privately, with the girl you loved..?'

'Oh, God...' Finn's eyes became even bigger than were before. 'I remember it perfectly... Rachel, if she's got some traits from you... I mean...'

'She'd better have hers than yours.' Noah slapped him on the back, still smiling. 'Anyway, she's a girl... And she doesn't hit to any postman.'

'Noah!' Rachel eyed him up and down. 'It's good kids don't have any traits from you...'

'But I really... I'll just look... Ok? Rachel?'

'Finn! Just forget it!'

'He's Evans's son!'

'So pray he occurs to be a diva, like his mother.' she laughed out loud.

She was always amazed by the way Finn cherished Anna. It was strange because he never treated Danny the same way.

A moment later they heard a doorbell and a quiet chat between two girls.

'Oh, is it Beth?' Puck turned around to see her, exactly when she had come to the kitchen.

Finn still struggled to accept the new image of his goddaughter. Every time he looked at her, he felt some kind of deja-vu. Pink hair, worn out clothes, a pierced eyebrow. The biggest surprise, however, was a tattoo on her wrist. Of course, Puck and Quinn made an argue about it, but later Noah confessed, secretly, that he was proud his child followed his footsteps. Unfortunately, he was not brave enough to say it out loud to Quinn.

'Hi!' she said and leant against the door frame. She adjusted her bag, carelessly chewing a gum.

'Hello, Beth' Rachel smiled at her. 'Do you want something to eat?'

'Nah, thanks.'

'Can you show more respect?' said Puck, shaking his head.

'Mum!' Annie rushed into the kitchen, dragging her boyfriend. 'Where're these vegetarian muffins? Have you already packed them? We have to go now!'

'Whoa, my lady!' Finn cocked his head to one side and looked at them. 'You two are going somewhere? Together?'

'Dad! How many times do I have to tell you? We're going to the Changs. A sleepover, hello!'

'Only two of you?'

'Finn!'

'Dad!'

Beth sniggered, seeing her father's look.

'Not just us...' Annie came closer and smiled. 'There'll be more peeps... Beth's going, too. Arthur and Sugar, and the rest you don't know...'

'Daniel, take care of her, ok? Rachel cut it on, trying to ease the situation.

'Of course, Mrs. Hudson.' Evans smiled, showing his teeth-crammed mouth.

'Just not too much...' Finn said it seriously. 'And no alcohol!'

'We're going to the Changs, dad, to the Changs.' Annie rolled her eyes, taking a box full of muffins. 'Recently, uncle Mike grounded MJ for getting an A- from history, so you really think there's gonna be a wild orgy?'

Puck and Beth laughed out loud at the same time.

'Finn, leave them alone...' Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his head.

'Shall I remind you about your party?' he looked at his wife with wild satisfaction.

'Shhhh!'

'Muuuuum!'

'Bye darling, say 'Hi' to auntie Tina.'

'I will.'

A moment later all three went through the door.

'Elizabeth Lucy Puckerman, turn around, right now!' Puck stood up and followed her.

'Yes, dad?' Beth's head appeared in the kitchen. 'What do you want?'

'Your bag.'

'Excuse me?'

Finn and Rachel were looking hypnotised at this scene, not knowing what is going on.

'You really thought you'd outwit me, huh?' he opened her bag and took out a bottle. 'I thought up billion ways of how to take alcohol in and out of the house. So you're a non-starter. And now, get out of my face before I make my mind and tell your mother. I'm pretty sure she'd ground you.'

Beth smiled cheeky and disappeared. They heard closing doors and looked at themselves.

'At least she's got good taste.' Finn laughed, taking the bottle.

'And this's my whiskey! From my drinks cabinet... What a shameless tweenie.'

'Look who's talking...' Rachel smiled and sit on a chair.

'On Monday, she came back home with Anzimio's son, you know? I thought I'd disinherit her!' he thumped the table, taking the bottle out of his friend's hands. 'What's more, on Tuesday, I saw her with little Abrams!'

'She took after her father...'

They sit in silence, staring at this poor, stolen bottle.

'When we became such stiffs, huh? Puck spoke after awhile, glancing at his friends.

'Somewhere between the wedding, working at school and the second baby... I think.' sarcasm in Finn's voice was undeniable.

'Dude! We could drink all of it and later convince Evans to go and buy another bottle of tequila.'

'Please, that was in college! Billion years ago!' Rachel laughed and came at the fridge. 'Now we're responsible grown-ups, we have jobs, kids...'

'We're boring and old, is that what you wanted to say?' Puck grabbed the bottle. 'I've an idea...'

'I don't like it...' Finn's voice didn't sound worried, quite the opposite.

'Hudson, don't be an ass!'

'Noah, watch your words!'

'Oh, get off me, Berry!'

'Don't talk to me like that!'

'Oh, just like in high school... Be quiet, Chris's sleeping.'Finn rolled his eyes and looked at celling.

'Chris's at Carol's, don't you remember?'

'All the better! Listen... Let's call Changs...'

'They're away from home!' Rachel rolled her eyes. 'They went to Mike's parents.'

'But you told Annie...'

'Oh, please! Tina's been talking about this trip since a week. I perfectly know their house is empty.'

'But...'

'Oh, shut up. Britt and Artie will come, since their kids're out, too. And Santana...'

'Oh no, no way, I don't want to repeat my hen party...'

'Berry, stop ruining my plan..! This bottle won't drink itself... And Quinn will bring some more, for sure...'

Puck and Finn looked at each other, quite amused. For a moment, they felt like students, again, who were not controlled by reality and everyday duties.

'But, if we feel worse than our kids after that...'

'Oh, stop it, Berry, don't ruin this moment...' Puck rolled his eyes, taking his cell out of the pocket.

_What a stupid and childish idea._

It crossed Finn's mind, but he couldn't resist the thought they all needed a moment of rest.


	3. Chapter 3

One-shot focused on Quinn and Tina. I wish we could see them on show.

Thank you Kasia!

* * *

><p>'Lucy, I asked you to take kids inside!' Tina sat on a chair, holding some plastic cars in her hand.<p>

'Yes, ma'am, I know but... Joy, come back here!' A rather short girl came downstairs, when the youngest of the Chang's daughter run cheerfully to the garden, wearing only a diaper.

Tina closed her eyes and lent her head against a deckchair.

'God, give me some patience.' She murmured, while taking a deep breath, and took her steps into the house. 'Excuse me for a second, Quinn.'

Quinn looked at Tina, grabbing her little daughter and not much elder son who stuck to his nanny's leg. Every time she came over, she was wondering how come Tina and Mike can handle raising five kids. Joy was the youngest one and Michael the eldest and was in the same class as Annie Hudson. This house was always full of people because, apart from the Changs, there were also the Abrams's kids, Mike's parents and of course friends of the owners. They always felt welcome, there were always a place, hot tea and rice cookies. Quinn considered it as a miracle that the house was kept clean and tidy. It looked like only Tina and Mike lived there.

Tina was right back, holding a tray with tea and cookies, with her little daughter toddling by her side.

'Q, I'm sorry, but...' she sat and took Joy on her knees. 'You can see what's happening here. A madhouse...'

Quinn looked at this adorable girl, who, now wearing a yellow dress, was playing with her mother's fingers.

'Tina, stop talking like that.' She came to her senses. 'I should've known it's a bad time for a visit.'

'Oh, come on...' she interrupted her. 'Won't she bother?' Tina asked, pointing on her daughter.

'Not at all!'

They were sitting on a porch and benefiting from the last warm days in the autumn. This time of a year, Lima was turning into one of these postcard towns. Pumpkins put next to the doors, garlands of red and yellow leaves on garden trees and beautiful, multicoloured chrysanthemums by fences.

'Mike's still not here?' Quinn asked, sipping tea.

'No, I'm only with Lucy and you can see how it looks.' Tina laughed, looking at her friend. 'I can't handle it without him...'

'Ma'am, what shall I do with Eddy?' Lucy looked out of the door.

'What did he do this time?'

A small person appeared next to women, from head to toe covered with flour and cocoa. Quinn could swear she also saw some butter and sugar. She tried not to burst into laughter and not to look at the boy, who was definitely very proud of himself.

'Eddy...' Tina closed her eyes. 'Why? Tell me, why?'

'Mum! You didn't let me finish my project!' The boy stood with his hands on the hips. 'I must bake a cake for daddy!'

'Slob! Slob!' Joy clapped her hands.

'Shhh...' Tina put a hand on her lips. 'Lucy, take him and wash him. Also, clean the whole kitchen so it can be ready for use again, please.'

'But my cake!'

'Ed, listen to me...' she kissed him in his head. 'I know how important it is for you, but the cake's been already baked. Remember? We made it yesterday. And next time, when you want to bake something, just tell me, ok?'

'Slob!'

'Joy, you can't call your brother's names!'

'And you're a little immature!' the boy jumped at the chance to bite back when his mum was busy scolding his sister. He stuck out his tongue at Joy and run into the house.

'Lucy, I'm begging you. Take these two somewhere... I want a moment of peace and quiet...'

The girl took Joy out of her mother's knees and went inside.

'I'm sorry.' Tina looked at her friend, completely embarrassed.

'Are you kidding? Don't you want to adopt me?'

'Excuse me?'

'How do you do this?'

'But what?'

Quinn looked at her in disbelief.

'Are you serious? You're the best mother in the whole world. I... Oh, my God. I would get crazy with all these stuff.' She looked around. 'And you, with stoical attitude, take notes of your son, transforming in a living cake!'

'You have no idea how many times I need to escape from this place...' Tina smiled gently, taking a cookie. 'But never mind. You came not for the best tea in the world. So?'

'Mum, I'm going out!' Rebbeca run out of the house and grabbed one cookie from the tray.

'Wait! Where?' Tina sent her a confused look.

'Mother! How come do you want to bring me up when you know nothing about me?'

'Don't go over the top!'

'Hi, auntie Quinn!' The girl sent Quinn a beautiful smile. She was a perfect copy of her mother, except blue highlights. She had red ones. 'I told you, I'm going shopping with Sugar and Annie!'

'Ok, fine. Get out of my face, you little monster.'

Becky turned around and disappeared behind the gate.

'I think I came at the wrong time...'

'Quinn, no. You know it's like that every single day.' Tina lent forward. 'What's going on?'

'Hmm... You know...' Quinn bit her lips, trying to carefully choose her words. 'I didn't... Even Rachel or San... Because they... And I...' she closed her eyes, realizing it will be harder than she had expected. 'And even Puck doesn't know... And Beth will be furious... You know, since she and Danny... And I...'

Tina looked and her friend, waiting for at least one syntactic sentence.

'Quinn, calm down. Whole sentences. They're good.'

'I know, but...' she sighed and looked at the friend. 'No one knows so much about kids than you.'

'How long?'

'What?'

'I'm asking how long you're pregnant.'

'Six weeks.' She answered automatically. 'How do you...'

'No one knows so much about kids than I.' Tina laughed, stretching her legs. 'Why are freaking out? Why are you afraid of Beth and Puck? This's your child...'

'Yeah, but... Beth's the only child and when I tell her she'll have a brother or sister...'

'She'll be happy.' Tina interrupted her. 'Besides, she's going to uni in a couple of months, so there's no reason to complain. And Puck? He'll weep for joy! Recently, Mike told me that Puck regretted you don't have one more baby...'

This was actually true. Quinn knew that, but she was also scared. Every time he asked about the second baby, she cut it short.

'So, what are you afraid of?' Tina repeated her question.

'I can't handle it.'

They looked at each other in silence.

'You know, sometimes my strength fails me. There are days when I wake up so I don't have pricks of conscience in the evening. I get out of bed, knowing these little monsters will absorb my whole attention. An then, I go to the kitchen and everything passes. Because the twins sit there, Joy babbles in her chair, Michael talks about his chemistry task and Eddy throws food all around. And then I know it's worth it.'

'Tina, I'm scared. I can't be a mother.'

'You are one to Beth.'

'I am only because Shelby... God, Tina, you know we got Beth when she was already six years old!'

'So?'

'So she spent her real childhood with Shelby!' Quinn unexpectedly flared up with anger.

'Who also didn't know anything about raising a baby.' Tia said using the same tone of voice. 'Listen, shouting at children doesn't mean you're a bad mother. Not having time to play with them doesn't mean you don't care about them. It simply means you're a person who gives her whole heart and even more to these little human beings, because you want all the best for them. Why should I tell this to a woman who runs a foundation for teen mums?'

'Tina...'

'I know you're scared.'

Quinn lifted her eyes on her friend. She felt tears coming out on her face. She doesn't know if it was all from gratefulness or tiredness. All she wanted at this moment was to hug somebody.

'Please, believe me that I, Rachel and even Britt will be always there for you...' Tina smiled, pushing a plate with cookies to Quinn's face. 'Only if our children won't weary us for death.' They both burst into laughter, because Lucy came out of the house at the same moment.

'What's going on this time?' Tina looked at her, full of resignation.

'How to say it...' Lucy bit her lips, but sparks of amusement were dancing in her eyes.


End file.
